


Sounds of Silence

by goodisrelative



Category: In Plain Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodisrelative/pseuds/goodisrelative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Sometimes with them, silence said everything.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/profile)[**squeelated**](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/) for pointing out the community and for ~~ordering~~ encouraging me to post it. Thanks to [](http://groovekittie.livejournal.com/profile)[**groovekittie**](http://groovekittie.livejournal.com/) for pointing out a spelling error.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[fanfic](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/tag/fanfic), [in plain sight](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/tag/in+plain+sight), [in plain sight fanfic](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/tag/in+plain+sight+fanfic)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **IPS Ficlet: Sounds of Silence** _

Title: Sounds of Silence  
Author: [](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/profile)[**goodisrelative**](http://goodisrelative.livejournal.com/)  
Characters/Parings: Marshall and Mary/none  
Spoilers: Ep tag to _Trojan Horst_  
Warnings: none  
Summary: _Sometimes with them, silence said everything._  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to [](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/profile)[**squeelated**](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/) for pointing out the community and for ~~ordering~~ encouraging me to post it. Thanks to [](http://groovekittie.livejournal.com/profile)[**groovekittie**](http://groovekittie.livejournal.com/) for pointing out a spelling error.

Author's Note 2: The end of _Trojan Horst_ was great, but I always wonder what happens after... when he gets out of surgery and they see each other again. And since I gave it as a prompt (specific prompt: Mary sees Marshall for the first time after surgery in the hospital) to [](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/profile)[**squeelated**](http://squeelated.livejournal.com/) I then had to stop work and write this.

* * *

 

She was there when he opened his eyes - half hidden in shadow, staring out the window, but there. He hadn't expected different, and yet he had.

"I didn't die. Because it was you," he spoke, his voice more of a croak than his own. But it did what it was meant to - she turned and looked at him. He couldn't tell if it was just a trick of the light or if her eyes were reflecting the low light in tears. He didn't ask.

"Damn straight." She stayed where she was hiding.

"Horst?"

"You mean Lola. He and his band of merry assassins are in custody. Left him a present in his medical bag. He didn't find Stan and I and Highway Patrol catching him in a minivan as funny as I did. Neither did the woman who shot you... but she might have still been pissed about the face full of dirt I gave her before." A small smile graced her lips.

She stepped over to his bed side and he had his answer - the low light had been reflected in tears, given the redness of her eyes.

"Marshall -"

"Mary -"

Their eyes met and they both smiled. Sometimes with them, silence said everything. It echoed "I'm sorry" to "Please stay" to "Thank you" to "For you."

The end.


End file.
